1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing technologies and, more particularly, to an image processing system and method employing user-configurable virtual objects representing lenses.
2. Description of-the Related Art
Conventional image processing systems perform user-selectable operations and transformations on a source image to produce a transformed image. Such systems may be implemented using conventional computer hardware and software. Referring now to FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C, there is shown an example of typical operation of a conventional image processing system. Display field 201 is shown in all three figures, containing an image at three different points in time. Initially, source image 202 is provided to the computer in the form of a bitmap containing an array of pixel data. This pixel data defines a color and intensity value for each pixel in display field 201. Under the control and direction of image processing software, a conventional system performs operations on the pixel data in accordance with user specification. The transformed bitmap of pixel data is then output as a transformed image.
In the example shown, a user specifies three transformations. Referring now to FIG. 2B, the results of two transformations are shown: region 204 has been skewed, and region 205 has been darkened by the addition of random pixels at a specified density. The resulting image 203 is shown in display field 201.
Referring now to FIG. 2C, there is shown resulting image 206 after a third transformation. Here, region 207 has been flipped vertically. Significantly, region 207 overlaps both regions 204 and 205, so that the order of application of the three transformations affects the outcome. Techniques for performing such operations, either sequentially or concurrently, are well known in the image processing art, and may be implemented by any of several commercially available software packages. In many such software packages, a large number of sophisticated image processing operations are available and successively selectable by the user.
One disadvantage of conventional image processing systems is that the user's ability to experiment with different configurations of operations is limited. As each operation is performed on the image, the operation becomes subsumed into the image content itself. Reversing or altering a previously performed operation is not usually possible, particularly if subsequent operations have been performed in the interim. Thus, in the example of FIGS. 2A, 2B, and 2C, the user is not able directly to alter the order of application, or the particular characteristics, of each of the three transformations, after they have been applied. Although some systems provide means by which a user may "undo" an operation, or save a previous state of the image, they do not provide complete flexibility in manipulating previously applied operations. Thus, experimentation is cumbersome.